Seven-Day Weekend
by The Deadly Nightshade 8
Summary: This is a story about a young Cam and his friend Lillian (known as Kit) as they get into all kinds of trouble on a tropical island. Rated T for some alcohol use and suggestive scenes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story based off of the island on Wii Sports Resort. Cam is a young version of a character in Harvest Moon (hence the category) I own Kit, and she's kind of based off of me (same hair color, eye color, ect.) This story will be mostly in Cam's POV, but I'll try to do some of each. Also sorry for any over-the-top romantic moments. *ABOUT UPDATES (READ THIS!): Since I have the first few chapters of this up, I'll update pretty regularly at first. Updates may come a little slower later, my goal is one chapter every week and a half to two weeks.***

* * *

Lillian (Kit)- small 14 year old girl with light golden-brown hair and big blue eyes. Hates her name, so she adopted the nickname Kit.

Cam- 14 year old guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Likes to wear purple. Likes flowers.

Oops almost forgot: DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own any songs or lyrics, any of the names of places, (those come from Wii Sports Resort) and I don't own Cam either. He belongs to Harvest Moon. All I own is Kit and le plot.

CHAPTER 1

Kit POV  
I yawned, just waking up. It was early morning, about six thirty, but my parents were already out, probably protesting about something. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got out of bed, threw on my usual clothes (light brown tank, short jean shorts) and went out of our room. As I opened the door, I saw a note that said: Kit- We're out protesting about animal rights. If you go out, be back by sundown. Love, Mom and Dad. They WERE protesting. We were staying at the Cocoba hotel on Wuhu island. It was really nice, as Wuhu was one of the nicer islands of Hawaii. A few minutes later, I was outside. The crisp morning air was slightly breezy, and it wasn't fully light out, the sun just peeking over the horizon, the sky streaked with a gentle pink. Palm trees swayed lightly in the breeze. I sighed happily. This was paradise.

Padding over to my bike, which was leaning on a bike rack, I picked it up and hopped on. It was an off-road bike, good for riding in grass and other terrain. I cruised off, speed blowing my hair back freely. No helmets here. I rode around town, then over to Sugarsand beach. I was so relaxed with the wind playing with my hair, so comfortable on a bike, that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I crashed right into another biker. I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. While I was gasping like a stranded fish, the other biker picked himself up, swaying slightly. He looked to be about my age, with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and striking green eyes. He was wearing a white tee with jeans and a purple vest. Not everyday you see a boy in purple. "I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going and... Are you alright?" I coughed a few times, finally regaining my breath. "Y-yes." I panted. He stuck out a hand to help me up. "Thanks." I said. "Also, I'M sorry. It was me who wasn't paying attention." "It was both of our faults." He decided. "By the way, my name's Cam." "Cool. My name's Lilli- Kit." "Nice to meet you." We both said at the same time. For some reason this struck me as funny, so I cracked up. So did Cam.

After a while, we were having a conversation, and then he asked me if I want to ride with him. "Sure!" I agreed. The island was small, (well, sort of, is thirty miles small?) And I could get back easily. We rode off, going all around the island and even inside the volcano, Maka Wuhu, which was amazing. Heat shimmered off of the bright, steaming magma. Before I knew it, the sun was rising higher in the sky. A sudden idea struck me. "Want to go for a ride on a plane?" I asked. The planes there were cutting-edge, small, quiet, and extremely easy to fly. You just needed to be fifteen to ride one. Plus, I already knew how to operate one well. After Cam had agreed, I explained this to him, and when I finished he said, "So we pretty much have to pretend we're fifteen?" "Pretty much." I replied, nodding. After a while of riding, we got to the plane rental place. A man at the counter stared us down, looking us over. "You fifteen?" he grunted. "Yup." we both replied. After giving him the information he needed to rent us the plane, he showed us outside to the aircraft. It was tiny, with a cockpit a little smaller than a car and a wingspan of seven, maybe eight feet. It went up to sixty miles an hour. The best part was, though, that it had no roof, so the wind could whip your hair around like crazy. I grinned.

Cam and I got in. The cockpit looked like a car, with two seats next to each other. I decided to maneuver the plane, since I already knew how. The man gave us the OK sign, and I soared off, banking sharply to avoid a tall rock. Cam's eyes widened and his face turned a pale green. "Are you sure you want to keep flying?" I asked as Cam gulped. "Y-ye-yeah." he stuttered, looking sick. Poor Cam. He'd get over flight sickness, though, just like I did. I swooped down, leveling out and flying slowly, for Cam. After a little while he started getting his color back and looking less sick. Smiling slyly, I suddenly sped up and spun the plane around in a corkscrew. Cam screamed. "Sorry." I apologized as Cam gasped and dry heaved. We flew around a lot. A little later in the day, around noon, we headed to Summerstone Falls. It was getting hot out. I looked longingly at the cold water cascading down the Falls. Hmmm... I thought. Maybe if I rode through it we would be cooler... I turned the plane toward the Falls, sped up, and flew though. The water was fast, so it pushed us down, but we were definitely cooled off. It was quite cold, actually. We flew on. And on. And on. After what felt like minutes the sun was going down. I would have liked to keep flying, but I remembered the note my parents left me. "Crap!" I cursed, swooping down toward the plane rental place. "What's the matter?" Cam asked. "Gotta be back by sundown." I replied. "By the way, where are you staying?" I questioned. "The Cocoba hotel." "That's where I'm staying!" I squealed excitedly. "What floor?" "Third, room 206. "Really? I'm staying on the third floor too! And my room number is 208! We're like neighbors!" "Awesome!" I squeed. "Now I'll have someone to talk to. Also, now it'll be WAY easier getting back." After returning the plane, we rode our bikes back.

As I was saying goodbye to Cam, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the text. It was from my dad. It said: Hi Kit! The protest is going great. So great, in fact, that it'll probably go on for another few hours. I hope you're making some friends! Also, if you met any new people, feel free to have them over. Have fun! I rolled my eyes at the perfect grammar, smiling a bit. I told Cam he could come over and he wholeheartedly agreed. I texted my dad back: Thx dad! I met a nu guy and his names cam hes rly nice im gonna have him ovr. After texting my dad back, Cam and I decided to go back outside. It was still a nice day- well, night now. We exited the hotel and strolled down Palm Boulevard, heading toward Island Loop tunnel, or Monster tunnel as the locals called it. They called it that because the echoed sound of a car driving through it made an almost growling noise. The warmth of the day was fading, and I shivered from the sudden chill. The moon was hanging in in a darkening blue sky, a waxing pale crescent. We walked for a while, chatting at first but stopping eventually as we got into a rhythm of walking. When it was around nine o'clock, we headed back to my hotel room. There, we just talked and watched TV until we fell asleep.

Cam POV  
I stretched out on the couch, my head against a pillow. It was late and I was tired, so I began to doze. I didn't worry about my parents, they knew where I was. Content, I drifted off to sleep. In my dream, Kit and I were flying in the plane we flew in that day, soaring through the clear blue sky. We swooped down into one of the tunnels that led to the Heart of Maka Wuhu. We skimmed through the tunnel, far from the sides, until suddenly our plane smashed against the wall of the tunnel. Suddenly I wasn't in the plane, just watching what was happening to Kit. I closed my eyes when the plane hit the floor of the cave, but I heard the awful crunch of bones. Pulling up the plane to find Kit, I saw her... body? All I could tell is that she was dead. Her body was mangled, and blood was pooling out of deep gashes in her skin from the sharp metal of the plane. "Kit!" I screamed, running toward the plane. "Someone, help!" I yelled. "Cam." Kit said. How could she talk?! She was dead! "Cam!" She repeated louder. My eyes snapped open. "Kit!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around her neck. "You're alive!" Realizing I was hugging her, I quickly stopped, blushing. "I-I thought you were-" I shuddered. "dead." "Dead?" she asked uncertainly. All of a sudden, her face lit up with understanding. "You were having a nightmare," she explained. "I woke you up because you were yelling in your sleep." "Sorry." I said, embarrassed. I just realized I had woken Kit up. Her hair was tousled and her eyes looked tired. "Sorry..." I apologized again. "It's fine! You don't have to apologize so much! I was just waking up anyways..." She trailed off into a yawn. "What time is it?" She asked, searching for a clock. "Um... Around two, I think." I replied. "Oh. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Good night-er- morning." Kit's eyes closed and her breathing steadied. I soon fell asleep to the sound of her gentle inhales and exhales.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? :3 Sorry the chapters are so short. PLEASE REVIEW! I worked pretty hard on this story, so my goal is to have about three reviews per chapter. I'm not going to refuse to update if I don't get the reviews I want, but updates will come MUCH slower. Also, I could turn to refusing to update. So for the love of everything holy, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kit POV

I awoke at early to someone poking me. I cracked an eye open to see my mom standing next to me. "Hi." she said. "The protest went on for longer than we thought, so we stayed with some friends. But now it's illegal to hunt endangered birds in Evergreen Grove!" "Cool." I replied sleepily. "Where's Cam?" "Oh, still sleeping." I looked over and saw Cam sprawled out on a couch, snoring gently. I giggled to myself. Mom glanced at her watch and did a double take."Oh my goodness! It's so late already! I have to be at a rally in the Runner's circle in ten minutes! Sorry I have to leave so soon, I'll see you later honey!" She said hurriedly, running out the door. "Bye!" I called after her. I glanced at the clock. Six-thirty again. Jeez mom. A little early for a protest, huh? Now that I was awake, I decided to wake Cam. "Cam!" I said quietly, poking him. He stirred a little. "Ca-am!" I called louder. He blinked an eye open. "Wha-huh-?" He asked groggily, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Good morning!" I chirped. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. "Come on! Wake up!" I demanded, pulling the pillow away. Finally he got up, and we went outside. This morning was far different than yesterday's, thick gray clouds covered the sky, and the air was sticky with humidity. I could practically taste the brewing storm. Cam and I decided to hike Wuhu. I heard from some locals that a storm was a sight to see close to the top. Hiking was easier with the sun not beating down on our backs, and we made steady progress, chatting all the way. After about an hour, we got to the highest point we could climb to. And just in time. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed in the distance. Rain started pelting down. The storm came progressively closer until the thunder was deafening and the air was charged with electricity.

Cam POV

Suddenly, a bright blue bolt of lightning arched down and struck right next to Kit. Wait... Did that hit her? Oh God she collapsed. Oh my God she was hit by lightning oh hell no what do I do whatdoIdo What the hell do I do!? I ran over to her, crouching over her body. She was still breathing, but shallowly. I racked my brain to remember something- What do you do when someone isn't breathing right? Mouth-to-mouth? No. I'll just take her back down the mountain to a doctor. I picked Kit up and carried her over my shoulder. On my way down, near the bottom where the path was narrow, I slipped right off the edge. Luckily, I was far enough down that I slid down the rest of the way. I charged into the town, still holding Kit. Finally I found a hospital and brought Kit in.

Later, still Cam POV

The doctor said that Kit was ok. I tiptoed into her room quietly, in case she was asleep. But she was wide awake and pissed at being cooped up in a hospital bed. "Hey." I greeted as I walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Cam! Thank God you're here. I'm so friggin bored!" She said, frustratedly at the end. "Do you feel ok?" I asked concernedly, eying a tube connected to her arm. "YES! I feel fine, these peoples just won't let me outta here!" "When are they letting you out?" She glanced at a clock on the wall. "Ummm... 11:30. So like another half hour." "Jeez! That was quick!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with me, the lightning just stunned me for a bit! So I don't understand why I have to stay here!" "Are your parents here?" I questioned, wanting to change the subject. Kit was a little threatening when she was pissed off. "Yup. They're out in the waiting room." A half hour later, Kit was dashing gleefully out of the hospital. "I never want to see that place again!" She stated once we were a fair distance away. The rest of the day passed quickly and fairly uneventfully when we decided to go bowling.

**A/N:** **Told ya the updates would be slower. Seriously guys, REVIEW! You don't even need an account, just tell me what you think of it. Also, sorry for the short post. **


End file.
